


True Wonders of Festivals

by ELIE0304



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELIE0304/pseuds/ELIE0304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koushi's night in the festival might have started awry but seeing Daichi's wide smile and careless attitude even with a stranger like himself Koushi can't help but smile genuinely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Wonders of Festivals

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to _PreciousShark in my wattpad account. She requested this one. Still I hope you all will like this. I'm currectly stopping myself from making angsty DaiSuga.. XD

**********************************

Koushi was having the time of his life.

Currently he is in a festival with his boyfriend for 3 years. It seems that in the past few days they were getting distant but Koushi chunk it to the fact that both of them are busy with work.

They were able to finally free some of their time and since a festival is coming up they decided to just spend their day off here.

"Where would you like to go next Koushi?" Koushi's boyfriend, Kenji, asked. "What about that shooting booth over there?" Koushi said excitedly and he drag Kenji towards said booth.

Koushi does not understand it but Kenji is so affectionate nowadays. Well it's not that he is complaining though. They usually don't walk hand in hand in front of many people but right now they are. Koushi can't be more than happy and will stay that way if only this didn't happen.

"So this is where you've been wondering huh? Kenji?" A woman's voice sounded behind them. They both turn around only to see a petite girl in a revealing dress glowering at them.

"You said you have work today so I didn't bother you and then I will discover THIS? Disgusting!" the angry girl said again her eyes now directed at Koushi.

Koushi is confused. Who is this girl anyway? Why did he know Kenji? "Hey! You have no right to say that. Who are you anyway?" Koushi defended.

"Who I am? You're asking who I am? I am just-" "Koushi just ignore her. Let's go." Kenji tried to drag Koushi away. "So now you're ignoring me and chose him over me? Fine! If this is how you play this game. For your information I am only his girlfriend and soon to be the mother of his child!"

Koushi froze on the spot along with Kenji. The only thing ringing inside Koushi's head are the words _'girlfriend'_ and _'mother of his child'_.

"What do you mean by that?" Kenji asked and Koushi can feel him shaking. Well he is too. "What? Now you forgot what happened between the two of us? Well I'm pregnant Kenji and you're the father." The girl said with finality.

Koushi's hold on Kenji's hand slackened then he let go of the other man. This can't be happening. Why? Is that why Kenji is getting colder towards him? "Koushi I can explain. I really-" Kenji said to him and when he was about to reach for Koushi the silver haired man slapped his hand away. "Get away from me!" "No Kou..."

"I don't want to hear your explanation Kenji. This. This is plenty enough. I trusted you but you betrayed me! You should have said so earlier! But no! You lead me on. I don't want to see you anymore! Let's break up."

With that Koushi ran away. Away from the person he loves but has the gut to break his heart. The person he trusted the most but who lied to him. _'Why does this had to happen to me? Always. Why?'_ He asked himself as he run away from the cruel reality.

**********************************

Daichi's first thought is that this must be what heaven looks like and how lucky he is that he got separated with Kuroo and the others.

Daichi was searching for the others when he came into a clearing when the first lights of the fireworks started. And there he saw an angel with the colored lights of the fireworks illuminating the angel's tear stained face.

The angel noticed him and when their eyes met Daichi's feet immediately took over and he ran towards the angel's side. He kneel in front of the said angel and slowly as if afraid that the angel will break, Daichi brought his hands on the angels face to wipe away the tears. He can clearly see how broken the angel is. Maybe because his wings are taken away?

"Ssssshhhh.. It's okay. Everything will be okay." Daichi reassured and then more tears flowed from the angels face, who threw himself at Daichi. And Daichi hugged the said angel to comfort him.

It was just like the fireworks. The moment their eyes met there's like a spark that boomed inside their hearts. And under the dark sky illuminated by the bright lights Daichi felt like there's no place he'd rather be than here holding the fallen angel whom he thinks got his wings taken from him.

**********************************

Everything has quietened by now, The fireworks display has stopped already and the only thing Daichi can hear and feel is the angels quiet breathing. He can also feel his legs getting numb but he ignore it.

Suddenly the person in his arms moved and pushed himself away from Daichi. He misses the warmth already. "I'm sorry." The angel said. "It's okay. Are you okay now?"Daichi asked with full concern and he frowned when he was answered by a hesitant nod and a much more hesitant "I g-guess so."

"Would you like to talk about it?" The angel looked at him confused. "Well they said that if you let things out you'd feel okay afterwards. Well not really okay but you know. Since I'm a stranger and all it's not like I have the right to judge you." Daichi shrug getting embarrassed for not getting his sentences right.

Koushi feels himself smiling a little after hearing that. This stranger in front of him can do wonders. He does not understand why he feels at ease with this stranger. More at ease than he feels towards Kenji. _'Why?'_ he questions himself.

Silence took over between them. And when Daichi thought that his companion will not speak to him he was proven wrong.

"I... There is this person that I'm dating. (Daichi's heart got crushed at that) Or more like were dating. We broke up you see. (Oh god. Daichi should practice control more. He can feel his face ready to explode in happiness and relief upon hearing that, he's glad that it's dark.)"

He only nodded his head as a sign that the other can continue.

"Lately it feels like he's getting cold but I thought we were just busy with work. It's rare that our days off coincide with each other, so when we have, just like today, we came here to relax. But then..."

Daichi can feel that the worst part is coming. Maybe this part is when his wings are taken. He can see the angels back shaking so he slowly rub circles at the others back to calm him.

"Thank you. It's just..." Mr. Angel said breaking down at that. "If you can't, you really don't have to tell me. If it's hard, there's no need to force yourself from saying it." Daichi said and the other shook his head.

"No. I... I wanted to tell you." He composed himself for a moment then started his story again. "I thought everything was perfect earlier but then a girl came by. She said she was his girlfriend and that she's pregnant and that my boyfriend is the father." Koushi started crying again and this time again Daichi hug him.

"I love him. I trusted him. But he betrayed me. I thought everything's perfect but then this had to happen. I'm so angry towards him right now. Why does he have to do that? Am I not enough? Is there something wrong that I did? Did I lack something? I... I..."

Daichi can feel his heart breaking too seeing this beautiful angel who did nothing but love but in the end got hurt. He does not deserve to be treated like this. He deserves to be loved more than anything.

When the sobs started subsiding Daichi decided to speak again. "Hey. Can I tell you something?" The man in his arms nodded.

"I'm going to be honest with you. That man who broke your heart. He do not deserve your tears. Heck, I'd tell you he does not even deserve to be loved by you. Don't say that. Just by looking at you i can already tell what a great person you are. You just need someone ( _'like me perhaps?'_ Daichi thought) who will appreciate you like you're the best thing in this world. Which I'm telling you that you are. Don't ever think that. If it was me, why would I be looking at anyone else when the someone like you is already in my life? Remember that okay."

Koushi can only nod at those words. He can feel his face feeling hot. No one had said those things to him before. Even his own boyfriend. He feels like he is special just by hearing that.

Daichi was blushing too. Well to be honest he is taking chances here by giving those hints. He really want to get to know this angel so much more. Daichi let out a nervous chuckle after that. "I'm sorry if that sounds weird... but you see.. " "No."

Koushi pushed himself away from Daichi again and looked straight at the warm brown eyes that is looking at him so adoringly. "Thank you for saying that. I appreciate it. Thank you."

That look had taken Daichi's breath away for the umpteenth time in just that evening the moment he met this angel.

A comfortable silence took over again but after a few Daichi decided to be brave again. "You know. The night is still young. Would you like to go with me and enjoy the festival together? That is if you want to? And also I'm pretty sure that that asshole ex-boyfriend of yours won't be there anymore. But if by chance he's there, you can use me as your shield!"

Koushi chuckled at that. This stranger is really strange but in a good way.

"Thank you Mr. Stranger. I don't mind. To be honest I rarely go to festivals so I'm always excited. But is it okay for you? I mean don't you have companions with you."

The stranger scratch the back of his neck in total embarrassment. "I kinda lost them earlier and it's not like I won't be seeing them. It's really okay with me. So want me to show you the true wonders of festivals?" The stranger said again with a twinkle in his brown eyes. And Koushi realize that he loves that twinkle.

"Okay." Koushi agreed. "By the way, call me Daichi. So that you won't feel uncomfortable with someone you didn't know." the stranger introduced himself.

"You can call me Suga." Koushi introduced himself too.

"Well then Suga, lets?" Daichi stood up and held out his hand for Suga to grab which he did. "Lets."

And together, hand in hand, they went back to the festival area, enjoying each booth they pass and played every game possible.

Koushi's night in the festival might have started awry but seeing Daichi's wide smile and careless attitude even with a stranger like himself Koushi can't help but smile genuinely.

It's true he still have a problem to deal with but Koushi can feel that he may be able to get through this with help of a stranger in the name of Daichi.

**********************************


End file.
